


30 Sentences/30 Stories - Table C

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: These vignettes cover different times and places, ranging from New Zealand during principle LOTR filming through the years after the trilogy, up until the present, so Sean’s wife figures in some of the stories.  As do all of my non-AU stories, these follow the premise that Sean and Elijah carried on an affair while Sean remained married.  Some stories regarding Elijah’s virginity contradict each other, but filling specific prompts made that necessary.  Of course, all these stories stem from my wickedly wishful thinking, and my much too vivid imagination.





	30 Sentences/30 Stories - Table C

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge community on Live Journal and Dreamwidth. Choose a table of prompts and write stories consisting of only one setence. This is my response to Table C - Sexy/Hot Prompts.

**Against the Wall** \- Elijah likes it best with his face pressed against the wall, his jeans and boxers pooled at his feet, and Sean behind him, holding his young lover’s hips while his huge cock moves inside Elijah’s eager and welcoming ass.

**All Day Naked** \- The best kind of holiday for them is one where Sean and Elijah can spend all day naked in bed together, making love until they’re too tired to do anything but sleep.

**Burning Desire** \- Elijah always thought burning desire was just a metaphor, but sometimes after Sean has left his bed and gone home, Elijah’s need for him is so great that it feels as if his skin is on fire.

**Chocolate Sauce** \- Even though it wrecks his always ongoing diet, Sean thinks that chocolate sauce is the best topping in the world, especially after he’s poured it all over Elijah’s body then starts to lick it off.

**Crime of Passion** \- To the police, a crime of passion is one where a person goes into a rage and kills someone they supposedly loved, but to Elijah, the only crime that should be associated with passion was the crime of ignoring it and the person who brought it out in you, something he would always be grateful he hadn’t done with Sean.

**Morning After** \- The morning after the first night they made love, Elijah feared that Sean would regret what they’d done, but to his surprise, Sean had said it was the most wonderful night of his life, and more amazingly, he’d promised Elijah that their first time together wouldn’t be their last.

**Wet Dreams** \- Being no stranger to wet dreams, or finding evidence of them in his pajama bottoms, Sean found they normally left him feeling extremely satisfied, but after waking up in New Zealand following an extremely erotic sex dream, and remembering that Elijah had been the subject of that dream, his feeling of satisfaction had turned into one of abject terror.

**Tickling** \- Sean knew the most sensitive area of Elijah’s body, and sometimes he couldn’t resist tickling him there just so he could hear the adorable, girlish giggles that tickling produced.

**Strip Club** \- Sean had gone along to the male strip club to please Elijah, who’d wanted to go once, just to see what it was like, but Sean had derived no pleasure from the buff young men disrobing because the only man he wanted to see naked was Elijah.

**Speed Dating** \- Sean had played a character on a web series who’d done speed dating, but in real life, he couldn’t imagine five minutes being long enough to learn anything about someone, especially someone he might contemplate sharing his life with, although he had to admit that it had taken even less time than that with Elijah.

**Virgin** \- Being ten years older than he was, taking Elijah’s virginity had made Sean feel guilty, until he realized that because this was his first time having sex with a man, he was technically a virgin, too.

**Secret Affair** \- The very nature of an affair made it necessary to keep it secret, as one or both parties involved were usually married, but in Sean’s case, keeping his affair secret was of the utmost importance, not only because Sean was married, but because he had fallen in love with his co-star Elijah, a co-star who happened to be male.

**Rough Sex** \- To Sean, rough and sex were two words that should never go together, and when it came to making love to Elijah, he would make sure they never did.

**One Night Stand** \- Sean couldn’t understand the allure of a one- night stand with a stranger, not when he could enjoy mind-blowing sex with Elijah night after night, and find something new to excite him each time they were together.

**BDSM** \- Sean would never consider dominating Elijah, much less hurting him physically, but he had nothing against dressing up for role-playing sex, and he had to admit that his lover wearing nothing but tight leather pants, with metal clips squeezing his tender nipples, was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

**Taboo** \- Elijah was young enough to believe that nothing was taboo, including an affair with a married man like Sean, but what had begun as just sex had developed into love, which was the last thing either of them had expected.

**Orgasm** \- Sean’s first orgasm inside Elijah had been a revelation, and when the younger man’s sphincter muscles had clamped around his hard cock that first time, it had created such an exquisite sensation, one he had never experienced before, that Sean knew the feeling was one he would need to experience more than once.

**Flirting** \- Sean knew his feelings for Elijah had changed from brotherly love to something more when seeing Elijah flirting with members of the crew had him seething with jealousy. 

**Ex Sex** \- Before he and Elijah had gotten back together, Sean knew that Elijah had begun a relationship with Dom, and as sure as he was of Elijah’s feelings for him, Sean sometimes wondered if Elijah was ever tempted to revisit the past by having sex with his ex, always dismissing the notion because he knew Elijah would never hurt him that way.

**Tattoo** \- When Elijah had talked about getting a special tattoo just for him, Sean hadn’t taken him seriously, but then he saw Elijah checking out different types of shamrock designs at online tattoo sites.

**Candles** \- Candles had come a long way from their original purpose, providing illumination during the periods of history prior to the discovery of electricity, but Sean and Elijah both agreed that for the most romantic of evenings, nothing was better than a bedroom with the lights turned off, and the room lit by nothing but the soft glow of dozens of scented candles.

**Outdoor Sex** \- When it came to sex, Sean was the farthest thing from an exhibitionist as one could get, but on beautiful summer days, when the sands on Elijah’s private beach front property were white and unspoiled, the two of them proved that Sex on the Beach could be more than just a delicious cocktail.

**Love** \- Sean had fallen in love with Christine when he was a very young man, and never expected to love another with as much passion as he felt for her, but then he met Elijah, and found that it _was_ possible for a man to be in love with two people at the same time.

**Hot Tub** \- The water in the hot tub was steaming, just the way Sean liked it so he didn’t think he could enjoy soaking in it any more than he already was, but then Elijah joined him, and suddenly the hot tub got even hotter.

**Trapped** \- Sean had stopped fighting it, had finally given in to his attraction to Elijah, but now he was trapped between two worlds and between two people he loved, which had him feeling like the most dishonorable of men, and the most cowardly, because he was unable to choose between them.

**Lap Dance** \- Elijah was new to drinking and didn’t hold his liquor very well, which was evident when on a night out with the Fellowship, he decided it would be fun to give each member of the group a lap dance, a drunken prank everyone considered innocent and harmless, everyone but Sean Astin, who couldn’t hide the evidence of his arousal, produced by Elijah’s undulations while sitting on his lap.

**Condoms** \- Sean hadn’t worn condoms since before he was married, but he wore the latex barrier over his flesh when he made love to Elijah because Elijah hadn’t been a virgin their first time, and Sean couldn’t take a chance on bringing any proof of his infidelity home to his wife.

**Strangers** \- Being in the same business, with their faces on the big screen, actors weren’t ever really strangers to each other, but while Sean and Elijah knew each other from their movies, neither was expecting the immediate connection they felt during their first, in-person meeting., a connection that had taken them both by surprise, but one they suspected might lead to something more than friendship. 

**Shower** \- For Sean, the primary purpose of a shower was to get clean, but when Elijah joined him under the spray, and they began soaping each other’s slick, wet bodies, it gave being dirty a whole new meaning.

**Body Oil** \- A massage was supposed to be relaxing, but when Elijah was the one applying the body oil and spreading it all over his body, working it into every crevice of his skin, Sean found it was impossible for him to relax.


End file.
